supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenet Surrow
I shall call him...Mini Bakura. -Zenet naming Mini Bakura Zenet Surrow is a character from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Her Guardian Bakugan is Contestir. She was a protagonist in the first 9 Seasons of Super Smash Bros. Crossover. However, in Season 10, Zombie Reed enhanced her and the A tiers (Snake, Wario, Marth, and the Ice Climbers), causing them to go rogue. Zenet is now an antagonist as a result. Zenet is responsible for corrupting Lena Isis. Zenet and Lena are the final antagonists of Season 10. At the end of Season 10, the evil in Zenet and Lena's souls is toned down after Mason takes the Beam Sword, the Cleansing Rod, and the Millenium Rod from Lena. However, Zenet and Lena aren't restored yet and are still antagonists. In Season 11, Zenet is revealed to have been working for Reiaz. During the finale, Zenet and Marth battle Ike and Meta Knight, but are unable to win. Zenet begins having a mental breakdown at this before Ren once again tries to get through to her. Zenet starts to realize the error of her ways, but is put into a coma by Reiaz, seeing no further use for her. Zenet wakes up after Reiaz's death. In Season 20, Zenet adopts Mini Bakura while visiting Smash City. Zenet is later possessed by Yami Bakura, and is used as a shield by the vicious spirit to prevent his death. In Season 22, Zenet is murdered by Meta Knight along with the rest of Ren's teammates. Before dying, Zenet asks Meta Knight how he could betray them like this. Zenet is later revived in order to stop Samus Aran. In Season 24, Zenet is accidentally teleported into the story of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Despite this, Zenet decides to help save the people of the Grand Kingdom from the corrupted King Arthur. Zenet is given the talking sword named Caliburn to assist her in this task. Although it isn't seen completely, Zenet successfully saves the Grand Kingdom and is sent back to her own time to help her friends in the final battle against the villains. In Season 26, Zenet attempts to save Sasuke from being corrupted by the Nomadic Mechtogan, but is killed when Diagon strikes her down with lightning. After Mechtavius Destroyer is killed, Zenet is revived by Drago. In Season 34, it is revealed that Zenet is in a relationship with Meta Knight, as Zenet later gives birth to a healthy daughter that she names Seeker. Appearance Zenet is mostly seen in her human disguise like the other Gundalian protagonists (except Nurzak). Zenet has also mimicked the appearances of Mecha Sonic, Zombie Reed, Kirby, Shadow, Vegeta, Master Hand, and Gill. Zenet was the first Gundalian who has been seen out of her disguise, though it was due to getting pierced in the stomach by Zombie Reed, and because Zombie Giant-Man mistook her for a squeak toy and was squeaking her. After getting enhanced by Zombie Reed, Zenet's eyes have a murderous intent in them according to Gill. During Season 20, Zenet wears a black sleeveless shirt with black leather pants. During her time in the Grand Kingdom, Zenet undergoes a drastic redesign due to shredding her usual clothes due to eating a Super Mushroom before arriving. Zenet wears a blue sleeveless cloth shirt with blue pants and a rope belt. Zenet also wears a metal gauntlet on her left hand, which she uses to wield Caliburn. Zenet is also more muscular due to the Super Mushroom's effect on her. However, Zenet still wears her trademark hat. Personality Zenet's mostly the same as in Gundalian Invaders. Zenet was seen to be scared of Sasuke Uchiha when he was an antagonist because when he blew her cover three times, she ran in fear, even though Sasuke didn't chase her. Zenet is a supporting character, but when she is seen, she has a strange personality. After eating a Super Mushroom, Zenet is more dimwitted and speaks in third person. Despite this, Zenet still has a good heart, as she agreed to help the Grand Kingdom even though she was brought there by accident. Trivia *A running gag in Super Smash Bros. Crossover is that Zenet, due to her squeaky voice, is treated like a squeak toy because before he threw Zenet into a pool, Zombie Reed was wondering why she didn't squeak and Zombie Giant-Man is constantly mistaking her for his squeak toy, a Zenet Plush. *Zenet was the first member of Ren's Team to defect from the heroes. *Zenet seemed to have a good friendship with Meta Knight, since she decided to help him launch a tier war. There might've be a possible love interest between them, since Meta Knight built a robot version of her. However, Meta Knight ultimately betrayed Zenet when he went insane. *Zenet is the only character that was made into a plushie. *Zenet's adventure in the Grand Kingdom is based off Sonic and the Black Knight. Category:Gundalians Category:Ren's Team Category:Running Gags Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains